tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirt Dragon
Dirt Dragons "Dirt Dragons" or Shooters as they are popularly called have only appearing in Tremors 4: The Legend Begins, "Dirt Dragon" is also an alternate name for the full grown Graboids as well. While this is not an official life stage of the Graboids as they do not undergo Metamorphoses , it is an important category none the less as it shows the creatures development at 1 to 2 months. The Baby Graboids are 5-foot versions of the adult Graboids.The head and beak pieces are each a little over a foot long. Also, the babies have spikes unlike those on adult Graboids. They are longest just behind the beak, six-eight inches, and get shorter toward the tail, down to two or three inches. Then there are two tail spikes about six inches long (kind of like the horns on the rear of a centipede). They grow very rapidly (in about three months) to adult size. Adult Graboids lose the tail and edge spikes, but grow many more small spikes overall, for better locomotion of their large bodies. They also shed the scale-like plates which protect a Baby G's back. They likely posses thinner skin then the adults or at least a weaker Endoskeleton, as they posses carapace like plates on both the top and bottom of their body's but not the sides this is a key weakness as can be killed with a hand held weapon such as a pickaxe. It was originally thought that they could be picked of by a sharp shooter, this theory remains untested however as the Baby Graboids continued to grow. Physiology They are like the adults completely subterranean and posses many of the features that adults do; they lack the three tongues of the adults posibly due to them not being developed yet. They are able to more then compensate with speed and surprising strength. Shooters have rudimentary and non-functioning tentacles, just a small "bud" at the back of the throat. The bud expands into full fledged tentacles as the animal grows to full size. When they first hatch they are similar to their later shooter forms, but shorter and fatter, like fat slugs; almost colorless and slimy. They remain fairly inactive for a time after hatching, waiting for their protective armor to harden. Then they start feeding aggressively, after about 3 months they lose the plates and go into a semi-dormant phase during which all their energy goes into growing very fast. This would acount for for the "Quiet" while the towns people waited for Black Hand Kelly Hunting and intelligence They are obviously just as smart as the adults and appear to work in packs similar to their later shrieker forms, easily able to kill 14 miners in less than 10 minutes though as ambush hunters they made good use of their surprise. They can also burrow vertically in to the ground by vibrating at high speeds even dragging along body’s to feast on later; it is highly likely that adults could not do this due to their bulk. They are able to propel themselves through the air as they shoot from the ground. This is made deadlier in tunnels as they can simply turn around and repeat the maneuver. After shooting out of the ground like bullets (hence their name) and knocking the prey to the ground they bite on to the prey item and vibrate to pull the prey under the ground for consumption. For larger prey like humans they work together each grabbing on to the prey at different points after knocking them down and vibrating together to pull it underground to safely consume the meal together. Name They are only seen in TREMORS 4: The legend begins. In TREMORS 4, 14 miners are eaten by the Shooters dubbed "Dirt Dragons". "Shooters" are a unofficial fan name and are dubbed so in the Tremors encyclopedia, however being a no cannon site it is not their real name. As they have not been encountered in the modern day it is unknown what their name would be. Category:Creatures